


Bones and Booth Tales of Romance and Crime

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: Series of one Shots about bones and boothprompt accepted at any time





	1. Chapter 1

Dreams and Daydreams About Bones and Booth:

You're your Booth and You're my Bones:  
Booth and Brennan were at Brennan's Apartment as they were eating Chinese take out in the living having a good time with another, but Brennan was emotional unstable for I am not sure what reason anyway Booth tries to comfort her as he goes the stereo to put on some music to lighten the mood. Then Booth walks back to Brennan as he puts out his hand in front of Brennan and he asks "Can I have This Dance?"  
Brennan thought to herself that maybe dancing with Booth might not be such a great idea, but there was some part of her that couldn't resist Booth's charming smile. So she decided to smile back and take his hand without saying a word as they both lead one another to a more open space of the living room as they began dancing normally, but then Brennan and Booth began pulled even closer to each other. Brennan started to cry again not knowing why as she told Booth. " Thank you for being here Booth I know I can always count on you"  
Booth very touched by Brennan's words he couldn't help but pulled her closer to him and hold her tight as he smiled and took his right hand lifted Brennan's chin and replied.  
"Hey Bones, You can always count on me. I am always going to be here for you no matter what I will always be your Booth and you'll always be my Bones". Brennan smile and without saying a word to one another they slowly lean closer as they touch each other's lips and for the first time after two years of being partners they share their first kiss.

Caught in the elevation:  
Brennan and Booth put to head out the FBI building elevator to go a New years eve party it is 1 hour til midnight when they enter the elevator. Booth pressed the 20th floor and as they waited they talked as Booth asked. "So Bones is there any chance that going to get to see a different of you side tonight?"  
Bones confused "What you mean"  
"Oh come on Bones you what mean your wild and fun side of you I am going to see it or what?" Booth said  
"Well Booth you should know that don't have that kind of side." Bones getting annoyed by Booth stupid questions.  
Booth knew she lying " Bones how you and I both that is just not true?"  
Bones curious as to what that meant "What is that suppose to mean?"  
"Hello Las Vegas you and me undercover I mean Damn I would give anything for you to be like night." Booth mention  
"Well I'm sorry to disappointed but what happened in Las Vegas was a one time thing. So whatever happen in Las Vegas will never Las Vegas" as Bones said as mis said the Las Vegas phase, which Booth decide to correct her as she said "You mean whatever happens in Las Vegas stays in Las Vegas"  
Bones hated when Booth corrected so with attitude she said "Yeah that whatever"  
Booth smiled at Brennan then just Brennan was about to smile back they heard a loud bang and the elevator began to shake as did Brennan and Booth, which Brennan end up falling into Booth arms and ended into each other arms looking one another the shaking and ragging stop from the elevator. Still hold each other Bones said "What was that ?"Booth said "I don't know" Then they notice they still hold one another then back off. Then Booth asked "Ain't that elevator moving?"  
Bones said "No"  
Then Booth notice that Bones was right that they were stuck in the elevator at level 18 as he looked his watched to that is was 20 minutes to midnight. Booth very upset as yelled "Damn Elevator" then he kicked it which the caused the elevator and Booth and Bones to sake well for a send or two then Bones lightly pushed Booth as told him  
"What you trying to do kill us?"  
"Hey, I'm sorry it just..." booth couldn't put into words how angry he was.  
"What!" Bones said"  
Booth clamming down as sat down on the floor looked up at Bones and said "Well you might sit down and get comfortable because we might be for awhile"  
Bones sat down as she was angry when then said "Great"  
15 minutes have passed as Booth kept a constant eye on his watch and his partner which he noticed that Brennan was shaking so out of consider for his partner he asked "Bones, are you ok."  
Bones said "I'm fine just cold"  
Booth very suprized that she was cold so he replied "cold are you sure I'm warm and toasty over here."  
"Well good for you Booth, but unfortanly I don't have that luxury."Bones replied  
Booth decide to lend out a helping as told he Bones "Bones you can I have that luxury if just come over and sit next to me."  
"What you are crazy?"  
"No come on Bones I am just trying to make you feel comfortable ok so give a break. I am not going to bit"  
Bones said "Well that is comforting"  
Booth getting annoyed "Bones stop being a hard ass and get your butt over here before I come over there."  
Bones said "Alright fine I am coming"  
Bones moved towards Booth and as sat next she already began to feel the warmth, which was weird then Booth took off his suit jacket and said "Here that should you warmer." as he placed his suit jacket around Bones Shoulders  
Bones said "Thank you Booth"  
Booth said "You're welcome"  
Bones asked "So how long til midnight"  
"Couple of minutes,"  
"Oh sorry that we missed the party"  
"It's ok hey you are still cold" Booth asked  
Bones replied "I'll little bit."  
Booth said "Well come here maybe we can each other warm"  
Bones asked "Do you think that is wise."  
"Well yeah at least for both of us" Booth said  
"Ok then" as Bones moving closer to Booth and lend on his chest. Then Bones asked  
"Do you think people will find us."  
Booth said "I am sure I will and hey I am actually glad that I am here."  
Bones shocked "Why?"  
"Because well you new years about spending with your friends and the people you most care about right." Booth said  
"Right" Bones replied  
Booth said "Well I care about you Brennan I always have and always will"  
Bones pretend she didn't hear she couldn't what she was hearing for matter so she said "What"  
Booth disappointed that Brennan didn't she said so decide to forget it and then said "Forget it"  
Bones then felt bad but ignoring booth as if his feelings didn't matter because they did and then they heard everyone beginning to counted 10 all the way to 1 then Brennan decide that this was the moment and that wasn't going hide her feelings for Booth any longer so she sat looked straight into Booth eyes and said "Booth"  
"What" Booth asked  
"I care about you too" then is when lend in and kiss him once everyone began to screaming happy new year started to sing the new year song as Brennan let go she Booth "Happy New year Booth"  
Booth smiled back said "Happy New Year Bones" then pulled and gave a passionate kiss.

Saving Agent Booth Dream:

Brennan and Sully were walking together in one of the hallways of FBI headquarter as they were going to met in Booth's office to talk about a case they were working on, but Sully had a plan of his own for Brennan as he pulled aside to abandon hallway and began making out, but the make out session didn't last long as Booth caught he was heartbroken which Brennan ended uo seeing the heartbroken Booth as Brennan stop Sully from continuous kissing her she said "Booth" . That is when Booth woken from dream or was it a nightmare. Booth didn't know or care but he knew he was that he needed some fresh air. So Booth decided to go for a morning jog. After a 20 minute jog Booth came home but still the dream had a of Bones and Sully haunted him. He decided to go through the backyard by the pool instead of front which proudly wasn't the smartest idea as Booth slip on one of Parker's pool toys as he fell banging his head on the edge of pool going into the water unconious as began sinking down to the bottom of the pool. A couple of minutes later, Brennan arrived at Booth's place as she knock on the front she notice he wasn't answering even though his SUV was still in the driveway. So Brennan made her way to the backyard calling for him until she was horrified to see Booth in bottom of pool unconscious drowning and without thinking and taking done her clothes off Brennan jumped to save her partner Agent Seeley Booth and hope to god that she wasn't too late as she got him out of the pool. Just as Brennan was about to give CPR Booth's son Parker came in upset to see his father lying unconious while he was crying Parker yelled "Daddy "Brennan trying to clam down Parker she told him "Parker listen to me, clam down okay, I am going to try to save your daddy by giving CPR okay""Okay Dr. Bones please don't let me die" Brennan wasn't going to promise anything to Parker so she then look at Booth knowing what she had to do to save his life as she went down into his mouth and began blowing into his mouth then she went back up place her hand on top of her and began pushing on Booth's stomach to let the water come out. Then Booth finally cough out some water as Brennan reastated him. Booth's eyes still closed and still coughing out water Parker immodestly went to his father hugging him tight as he cry out "Daddy"Booth said as finally opened his eyes "Parker"Parker said "Daddy, Dr. Bones saved you."Booth suprised "What Bones" as he turned towards her to see that Bones was leaving. So Booth tries to catch up to Bones as he tells Parker to stay he runs after Bones to say Thank you for saving his life, but it was too late as she was already gone.

Brennan and Booth Bones Dreams and Daydreams Chapter 2, a bones fanfic | FanFiction

Caught in Drunken Act:

Tonight was no ordinary night for Brennan and Booth after having a little too much at the Jeffersion while celebrating Angela's Birthday. So even though they told Zach, Cam, Angela, and Hodigns that they weren't drunk and going to Brennan's office to some work they were sorely mistaken. As Brennan and Booth enter Brennan's office leening on one another as they both swaying back and forth then Brennan fell down on her couch and she yelled

"Oopps cumsble me"

Then Booth said as fell sitting on floor below Brennan "You know I thought would never see the day where you drink more than a I do."

Brennan replied "Well Booth there is so many things you haven't seen that I can do" then she ended up tripping and fall right Booth's lap as he yelled

"Ow that hurt geeze you weight a ton."

"Sry Booth and hey I don't weight a ton I weigh 120"

"120 my ass"

Brennan laughing "You said ass"

Booth laughing right at back her "You said ass too"

They cont. to laugh at each other and smiling feeling something was about happened till Brennan thinking please god let him kiss me. Booth thinking kiss her man, wait what I am doing this isn't right. Booth said "You know I think the squints were are too wasted to anything."as he moved off his lap and put down on the floor beside him.

Then Brennan said "I know" Brennan think how curiuously invine Booth is

Booth confused "You knew then why did you we would be fine doing some paperwork."

Brennan laughed "There is no paperwork"

Booth though please tell me she is joking Booth said "What then why did bring me here"

Brennan though because of spending time with you duh get a clue Booth

She replied "Because just like your company Booth that is all."

Booth thought that it very sweet of her to say

he replied "Same here Bones, but you know what" as he got up "Now that we no paper work to do I think that it best if we call yourseleves a cab home."

Brennan though no don't want you to leave.

Brennan yelled as she grabbed Booth arm as she pulled him down back down onto the floor "No! I don't want to go home I am too tried."

Booth said "Fine you stay get some rest why I call myself a cab home." as he try to get up againg

Brennan thought Booth there is no way leaving me.

Brennan yelled stopping him "No please stay with me"

Booth though stay alone with Brennan is that wise.

Booth asked "Are you sure that wise?"

Brennan thought no as said

"Of course booth it not like we are going to sex we are just friends remember."

Brennan did have a point so answered "Ok so uh I guess I'll sleep on the floor here you sleep on the couch."

"Sounds Good to me "Brennan said

Then Booth turned of the lights as he lay on the floor and both Brennan and Booth started to sleep. Hours later around midnight Booth felt someone was shaking and calling his name. He open his eyes to see Brennan

She as asked him"Booth are you a wake"

Booth replied "I am now"

Brennan said "Sry but guess what I

"What?" Booth asked

"Puke on one of plastic plants." Brennan replied

Booth though okay didn't want to know that

Booth said "Ok Bones thanks for telling is anything else."

Brennan said "Yes there is I was wondering if consider me having trouble sleeping. I was wondering if could lay with despite the risk that I might puke on you."

Booth though no way but he seen the puppy dog that just couldn't resist saying yes to.

Booth answered "Ok fine but only until you fall a sleep."

Brennan said "Okay"

They got on the couch together as Brennan was inside of couch and as Booth was laying on the outisde then slowly the fell in sleep into each other arms. The morning Hodgins and Angela were the first enter into the jeffersonian she began looking and calling for Brennan. Hodgins trying to clam down Angela down

He said "Don't baby I am sure Brennan is home sleeping."

Angela replied "Sweetheart, I tried calling her cell and home no one answer. So she has to be here."

"Have you tried contacting Booth maybe she having breakfast with or something like that?" Hodgins asked

"I tried but he is answering either let's go check her office. She always sleep when she a hangover." Angela replied as they went over to Brennan's office.

As Hodgins and Angela enter into Brennan's office they shocked to see her and Booth sleeping together on the couch. Angela just couldn't believe her eyes as she thank god for this moment to them together as last.

"Now cute is that?" Angela told Hodgins.

"Very cute wow do you think that they." Hodgins said

Angela said "Oh yeah, I better capture this moment." as she got her camera and took a shot of Brennan and Booth sleeping together.

Then without notice that Zach was behind Angela Hodgins he said " What are two doing?"

They screamed surprised to Zach standing then Hodgins, "You scared us man"

Zach said "Sorry"

Angela said "Shh they are sleeping"

Zach asked "Whose sleeping"

"Brennan and Booth"

Zach seen Brennan and Booth were starting to wake "Well they are not anymore."

Angela and Hodgins turned around as to see Brennan and Booth wake up. Brennan and Booth waking up to see Angela, Hodgins and Zach starring at them.

Then Booth said "What are you guys starring at?"

Angela replied "Why don't you tell us?"

Then Brennan and Booth looked at another as they began to wonder what in the heck happened last night.

Brennan and Booth Bones Dreams and Daydreams Chapter 3, a bones fanfic | FanFiction

B/B Daydreams and Dreams

B/B At the Reopening of The Egyptian Exhibit:

It was the night of the reopening gala for the Egyptian Exhibit at the Jeffersonian. Everyone was invited, that included Brennan, Booth, Angela, Jack, Zach and Cam. The gala began with everyone exploring the new and old Egyptian artifacts of the exhibit. Brennan went off on her own, to explore. She made her way to a statue of the Gaza Pyramid. While starring at the beautiful statue, she started to have a feeling of familiarity, but she couldn't put her on finger on it, what was so familiar about this?

Then Brennan started to get another strange feeling that she was being watched, and she was right, because some handsome man was watching her every move. He wanted to make his presence known, but he didn't at first. He would allow himself to look at her a little while longer. A few moments later, the man decided to make his way towards Brennan. Brennan then felt a touch of hand on her shoulder from behind. She jumped around to see Booth, standing behind her, smiling at her, while she thought to herself that he looked more charming and handsome than ever.

"Booth!" Brennan said, as she jumped a little.

"Hey Bones. Did I scare you?"

"No, Were you watching me?"

"No, Why?" Booth said, clearly lying

"Oh, I just had this strange feeling that someone's watching me"

"Really, uh well sorry to change the subject Bones, but I just have to say, you look beautiful tonight."

Booth once again couldn't help but look at her from top to bottom, as she was wearing a beautiful maroon, long, strapless gown with invisible lace Delia's. Brennan gave Booth one of her blushing grins as she said,

"Why thank you Booth, and if I do say so myself, you look pretty handsome too."

"Why thank you Bones. So what are you looking at?"

"A golden piece of the Gaza pyramid."

"Oh, well it is beautifully restored."

"Yes it is" Brennan replied

Then there was a sudden silence between Booth and Brennan, until Brennan began to giggle. Booth was very curious as to what was making Bones giggle so he asked,

"What is so funny, Bones?"

Brennan still giggling replied "Nothing,

"Come on tell me." He begged

"Well, uh...okay, I had another strange feeling that this place was familiar and it's just now come to me. This was the exact spot our latest victim had her first kiss, weird uh."

"Sure is Bones."

Then once more, silence fell between Brennan and Booth until they heard the opening bars of the song "Heavenly Day" by Patty Griffin coming from the ballroom. Right then, Booth thought this was the perfect chance to show Bones his true feelings.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked Brennan, nervously.

Brennan smiled as she answered.

"Sure why not."

Then she took Booth's hand as they led each other to the ballroom where all the couples at the gala were dancing. Brennan and Booth danced like normal acquaintances do, until they shortly began to move closer, dancing like all the other couples on the dance floor. As they got closer to one another, Booth pulled back. Brennan not understanding why asked,

"What's wrong Booth?"

"Nothing, Nothing's wrong it's just, everything is perfect, just perfect" he replied

Then he lifted his hand to touch Brennan's chin, then leaned in as he pressed his lips gently to Brennan's for the first time. After the kiss they both pulled back in need of air. They breathed in, and then opened their eyes. As they stared into each other eyes, without saying a word they smiled, as they both leaned in for another more passionate kiss.


	2. New Years Eve

It was 10:45pm, On New Years Eve, Most people now are either at the bars or their homes celebrating New Years watching Dick Clark's Rock Year Eve, But Dr. Temperance Brennan wasn't one those people. She was sleeping soundly in her bed until herding the sound of knocking coming from her door. At first Brennan ignored it thinking was hologians playing around but she heard the sounds of a familiar voice calling her,

"Bones!, Oh Come on, Bones! Open the door!"

Recognizing the voice immediately as she got out bed turned on the lights, grabbed a robe to cover the nightgown she was wearing, fixing herself up quickly, she opened the door, to hear the blowing of a blowhorn from Booth who was wearing a ridiculous green hat imprinted with Happy New Year on the front, as then yelled,

"Happy New Year! Bones!"

"Booth" Brennan complain, " What are you doing here, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Booth told her, "Why, its almost midnight, Bones"

Brennan inform him, "Actually, its not almost midnight, you at least still have an hour and a half left, but the fact is, its late, I'm tried and was sleeping."

Booth couldn't help it but he began to laughed, thinking who would sleeping at this time of celebration and he thought Brennan was kidding. Brennan now getting annoyed she asked, "Whats so funny?"

"Nothing, its just you sleeping while people are celebrating New Years Eve, Don't see it." Booth said

Brennan told him, "Booth, I understand that you celebrating holidays like Christmas and tonight means something to you, but it means nothing to me."

Booth had enough, he now had mission, as he try to make way inside Brennan's apartment, "Okay, Bones let me in here."

"Why!" she yelled

"Because, I am going to show you, how to spend New Years Eve!" Booth said, as made his into the apartment.

"Booth!" Covering herself more with the robe she was wearing

"What, Bones" turning noticing the robe as he added, "Fetching robe there, Bones."

After a second of saying that Booth, bit his as took a better of what she was wearing, then Booth realize she wasn't kidding she was sleeping; peacfully, soundingly and look what did ruin that what an idiot he thought to himself and then he said to her,

"Oh geez, Bones, I'm sorry, I thought you were kidding, you were sleeping."

"Booth, you should know, I don't kid."

Booth thinking he must be drunk, as he want to slap himself over the head for being so stupid, then he reply, " Listen, I'm sorry, I'd better go and let you sleep, night, Bones"

Brennan feeling bad for Booth she stop him in his tracks and told him, "Booth, wait, don't leave, you can stay."

"Really" Booth thrilled

"Really, make yourself at home, I have change, but I will be right back." Brennan said as she head to her bedroom to change

Booth called out, "Bones."

"Yeah, Booth," as she stopped

"Thanks" Booth winked a smile at her

Brennan response with a smile back as she reply. "Your weclome."

Then Brennan left into her bedroom as she change into something more apporiate. Twenty minutes later, Brennan return into the living room. Brennan looked to find, her new LCD flatscreen on Dick Clark's rocking eve, as one of Brennan's favorite music group coldplay was playing "Fix you." Thinking no was around, Brennan couldn't help but move to this song as she bob her head, sway her hips along her hands, snapping fingers. dancing to the amazing last chorus of the song. What she didn't notice was Booth was watching from the kitchen as he just finish pouring champange for the two of them. While watching Brennan, he smirked at her. as it was sweet sight watching Brennan dancing, moving to beat of a song she loved, he hated to ruin it so he let finish her dance, the song ending he took off his ridicious hat, grabbed the glasses of the champange he said,

"Come and get your champange, before its get warm there, Bones."

Booth handed her champange glass, as kling their glasses Booth mention, "Nice moves, you got."

Brennan giggled spirts a bit of champange out her mouth, "You saw me,"

"Yeah, " Booth shaking head

"Well, Thanks, I guess." Brennan reply

Booth chuckled, "You got the LCD Flatscreen, I suggested."

Booth and Brennan heading toward the T.V room Brennan said, "Yes, Thank you, By the way."

"Why? Thank me?" Booth asked as sat on the couch

Brennan sat right along with him, "You're were right, it was definately steal, after the holidays so, I thought we do hang out together. Why not get it. So thanks for the advice." Brennan smirked at him

Booth smirked back, "Thanks for taking it."

For the next 45 minutes Brennan and Booth were on the couch mostly talking rather and watching T.V. They drank more champagne, made some jokes, laughed having a fun time. The conversation and laughs die down. Booth and Brennan watched Rocking New Year's eve as Dick Clark introduce Sara Bareils and her singing the song called "Gravity." While Sara sang her song the show focused on some the couples together at Times Square, cuddling, swaying together. Booth then glance at Brennan and had an idea, as he put down his glass, he got up from the couch, stood in front of Brennan held out his hand and asked,

"May I have this Dance?"

"Yes, You may" Brennan answered as she grabbed a hold Booth's hand

They moved into the center of the T.V happy to have plenty of room to move, within the next few minutes slowly and steady Brennan & Booth were dancing together moving to the words and beat of the song,

You hold me, without touch. Keeping without chains. I never wanted anything so much, to drown your love, and I feel your rain.

Set me Free, Leave me be. Don't wanna fall another into your Gravity.

The song reaches its end though it didn't stop Brennan and Booth from dancing as they heard the countdown to 2010 to begin from 10-1. 10! Brennan and Booth glance at each other, 9! Their glance met each others eyes. With each passing number went down, the closer Brennan and Booth got, 8!,7!,6!,5!,4!,3!,2!.1! Once it reached to one, it was 2010 as eveyone screamed "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" , all the couples kissing, Brennan and Booth share their first kiss of the new year. As they had no need in telling each other Happy New Year, because it was starting to be a great one.

The end


	3. I Hate How Much I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is a one-shot fanfic for Bones and Booth based on Rihanna and Ne-Yo's "I Hate How Much I Love You. Words in bold are the lyrics. Thanks to Emily my beta for proofreading.)

That's how much I love you, That's how much I need you.

Brennan and Booth were very frustrated at each other on their way back to the lab,

because once again they had failed to catch their latest serial killer Gormogon. During the entire drive back they bickered, and argue about who was at fault for losing Gormogon again. They were still bickering as they entered Brennan's office.

"Why do you always have to get in the way Bones."

"Excuse me Booth, I wasn't the one in the way, I was trying to stop the sicko from getting away, and you just had to step in."

And I can't stand you.

"No way! He was coming at you! I was merely protecting you from him." Booth said

"oh really, plummeting to the ground while Gormogon ran away, oh yeah that is protecting me." Bones replied,

"Well, I am sorry Bones, I just thought you needed saving."

Booth was right she did need saving from Gormogon she though the sicko was going to kill her. Man, she hated it when Booth was right. And she couldn't help but smirk at the fact that she could always count on Booth to be her knight in shining armour.

Must everything you do make me wanna smile, Can I not like you for a while

(No..)

Booth could see the smirk showing on his partner's face, now wondering the reason for it.

"What are you smirking about? Bones"

"Nothing Booth." Brennan lied

"Why do you have to lie?" Booth asked

Brennan turned to face Booth as she lied again, "I'm not lying."

Booth walked one step closer to Brennan, "Yes you are and you know what?"

"What!"

"I hate the fact that you and I feel the need to hide how we truly feel from each other."

Brennan was defiantly not expecting to hear that response, "What?"

Booth continued to talk as he walked closer to her, "I hate the fact that even though you are my partner, and friend, I want to be more than that."

Brennan was speechless and feeling very uneasy as Booth was coming closer to her. Booth was still talking as he came right up to her face and stroked Brennan's hair from her face.

"Do you know what else I hate? The fact that despite how angry or upset you make me, I end up loving you more, I hate the fact that right now I might be ruining what we have as friends and partners." He took a breath, and then sighed. "I just hate that I love you so much."

Brennan was about to speak when Booth placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. A kiss that made them both forget what they were bickering about moments before.

You won't let me, You upset me, and then you kissed my lips. All of a sudden I forget that I was upset, Can't remember what do you did.

The kiss was short, but passionate. Booth broke away from Brennan lips as he took a

deep breath, unsure what possessed him to kiss her. Brennan was wondering what would happen now, where they'd go from here, they were silent for while thinking of what to say.

But I hate...it..

Booth needed some fresh air, he needed to get away to think about what he had done, so without so much as a goodbye, Booth ran out of Brennan's office, Brennan was trying to stop him but he'd already gone. She touched her lips, thinking of the kiss she just had with Booth.

You know exactly what to do, So that I can't stay mad at you, for too long, that's wrong

Booth drove aimlessly in the SUV trying to think of a place to go that didn't remind him of Brennan.

But I hate...it..

But then again, now that he thought about it, everything remind him of her, then memories of her flooded back, the kisses they'd shared, the one under the mistletoe, the times he'd felt her just hold his hand, or the "Guy" hugs they'd shared, or the time her lips had grazed his hand, he missed her touch, he began missing everything about her, he even missed her bickering.

You know exactly how to touch, So that I don't want to fuss...and fight no more. Said I despise that I adore you.

Brennan was tidying her desk, trying to get the images of Booth out of her head. She couldn't believe how things for her and Booth had changed so quickly and she hated it, but the truth was she had the same feelings for Booth, and she hated that she loved him, that she needed him, because she was afraid of losing him. She realized in that moment that she couldn't let Booth go. 'What am I doing here.' she thought to herself before grabbing her coat and car keys. She left her office to go find Booth.

And I hate how much I love you, Boy, And I can't Stand how much I need you.

No Matter where Booth went, it reminded him of Brennan and so he went to Wong Fo's to see if he could get himself drunk on beer, hoping Brennan wouldn't find him there drowning his sorrows, but unfortunately it was the first place she thought of that Booth could be. She saw him there, at the bar, drinking beer. She walked over to him. Booth didn't notice her coming towards him until he heard her voice.

"Swallowing your sorrows I see."

Booth took a swig of Beer and put it down without looking at her. "Drowning, my sorrows Bones not Swallowing."

Brennan was still not up to date with metaphors. "Sorry, you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. Can I get you anything to drink? Wait, let me guess, red wine." Booth replied.

"You know me, if they have it, but if not I'll have what you're having." Brennan said.

Booth was a little surprised she would be willing to drink beer with him right now, he called for the Bartender and asked for two more beers, one for her and one more for him. While waiting for their beers Booth swigged what was left of his last beer, still not looking at Bones.

"What are you doing here, Bones?"

Brennan wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but didn't. She couldn't stand the way he was not looking at her.

And I hate how much I love you, boy, but I just can't you go. And I hate that I love you so.

"Come on Booth, at least have the decency to look me in the face when you ask me why I'm here and I'm not leaving until you do."

Booth didn't answer. When the Bartender came back to give them their beers, Brennan didn't drink hers right away, but he was anxious to begin drinking again. He sighed, Booth knew Brennan was persistent and couldn't let go of things, until she got her way. The power she had over him was incredible, the power to get him to do what she wanted without any questions asked, Brennan had always had that affect on him. He began laughing at the situation, it was all he could do right now; she had always had the power to cause him to laugh too.

You completely know the power that you have. The only one that makes me laugh.

Brennan was not sure why Booth was laughing. "What is so funny?"

Booth giggled as he looked at her. "No one can make me laugh like you do Brennan."

"Okay, but what is so funny?" Brennan asked as she picked up her beer.

"Nothing, it's just, you never give up do you. Now that I've looked at you can you please tell me what you are doing here?" Booth asked

Brennan took a sip from her bottle before she began. "I'm here because I need to talk to you about what you told me in my office."

Booth sighed. "Oh my, what happened, geez, Bones, what happened in your office just went all too quickly I can't even remember what I said or did."

"Well, let me refresh your memory then Booth. While we were bickering you just happened to blurt out that you hated the fact that even though I am your are partner, and friend, you want to be more than that and that you hated the fact that despite how upset I make you, you end up loving me more, and you hate the fact you might be ruining what we have as friends and partners, and you hate that you love me so much... Oh yeah then you kissed me, and left."

Booth's memory came flooding back to him. "Wow, good memory."

"Thank you." She took another swig of her Beer. "Now here is what I need to say Seeley Booth." She took a breath. "I hate the fact you drown your sorrows with beer instead of turning to the people who care about you, I hate the fact that it's so easy for you to be open and honest about your feelings, I hate that you think my life is worth saving even if it means risking your own."

Booth was not sure if he was supposed to respond to this, but Brennan was hoping that Booth would keep his mouth shut until she finished.

Said it's not fair, How you take advantage of the fact, that I love you beyond the reason why, and it just ain't right.

"Also, I hate that you know everything about me when I know hardly anything about you, lastly I hate the fact that I've been afraid to admit how I feel about you because I was afraid that you would hurt me or worse I'd lose you as a friend. Because you are the best friend and partner I have ever had. But I'm willing to risk it all if you are."

Booth looked at Brennan as tears were coming to her eyes. "Bones, are you saying what I think you're saying."

"Well if you're thinking I'm trying to say that I hate that I love you, then yes you are." He smiled, now more at ease, probably due in part to the alcohol. He then leaned his forehead to hers.

"Temperance, Bones, My Bones, I love you so much."

And I hate how much I love you Girl, and I can't stand how much I need you.

"Seeley, My Booth, I love you too. Now how about we stop drowning our sorrows, and head to my place so I can show you how I really feel."

Booth laughed, "I don't think so Bones, I think you need to spend more time at my place, to get to know me better."

"Your right, your place it is then," Brennan said,

She kissed him on the lips, soft and sweet, Booth smiled. "I am never letting you go Temperance." Then Brennan smiled. "Neither will I."

"What is this spell you have over me, Bones." Booth said,

"I can't say because magic doesn't really exist, it's not magic, it's our chemistry."

Booth smiled as he kissed her, soft and sweet just like she had kissed him, the kiss made them both weak at the knees.

One of these days, maybe your magic won't affect me, and your kiss won't make me weak. But no one in this world knows me the way you know me . So you'll probably always have a spell on me.

"Let's get out of here." Booth said,

Brennan smiled. "Finally."

That's how much I love you (how much I need you), that's how much I need you.

Brennan and Booth walked away hand in hand leaving Wong Fo's. They drove in separate cars to Booth's place, ready to get to know one another better.

And I hate how I love you soo...

The End.


	4. Their Letters

Bones: "This is not Goodbye" Letter

Dr. Temperance Brennan thinking that she might die along with her friend and co-worker Dr. Jack Hodgins, buried alive inside her car by the gravedigger. Jack seeing the worriness in Dr. Brennan's face handed her a pen and a blank sheet of paper from her novel as he asked,

"Anyone you want to say Goodbye to."

Brennan didn't say anything as she grabbed the pen and paper as she began to write the following.

Dear Booth.

If you are reading this letter, then that means I am no longer with you as a human presence but I guess in spritrual presence and that maybe I have been sent to your "Imagary friend" or in your words "Your Heavenly Lord." Booth this is maybe the last time you hear from me, So please can you a few things for me

1\. Tell both my mother and father I forgive them for abandoned me and Russ I know they did it to protect us make sure to you tell them I love them too,

2\. Never give up ever, Don't stop working, fight crime, catching the bad guys, don't be a stranger to my squint squad I am sure they be honor to help you.

3\. Move on, find a new partner wheather he or she is not more intellengental than me.

Booth, I know you'll do these things for me, I know you'll keep your word, I know this because you are honorable man and my partner and that I would the same thing for you, Also I want to know that I'll never forget and amazing times we had after 2 years of being partners. And I hope that if you end up meeting "Your Heavenly Lord" that he will able to let me not just watch over my family, Angela, Zach, Hodgins, Cam but also be able to watch over you and your son Parker, he is such a lucky boy to have father like you so be sure to tell him that. Oh God I don't how to end this letter you know I am good at these things Booth, What I should say? What I should do? No what No I won't say it, I can't Booth, I know you, you are smarter than you think, you will come find me and Hodgins, and I have faith in you that you will save us in time. So I guess the only way to end this letter is.

See you soon

Sincertly Your Partner

Dr. Tempereance Brennan

After Writing the letter, Brennan and Hodgins were to save themselves along with the help of the rest of the Squint squad and with the help of Booth. Once after Brennan was clear by the medical team Brennan and Booth went to a chruch to pray to God for saving her, Booth Hodgins, Angela, Zach and Cam because all them needed saving and Booth thanked god that they were. Later Brennan and Booth went back to Brennan's apartment for nightcap. As they enter her apartment Brennan told Booth.

"Make yourself Comfortable"

Booth said, "Thanks Bones." as he took off his Jacket making himself comfortable on the couch.

Brennan took off her jacket and asked Booth, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Booth replied, "Sure, Thanks, Beer if you have it."

Brennan left to the kitchen to get two beers for them to drink. As Booth relaxed on the couch, Booth saw something fall out of Brennan's Jacket pocket. At First Booth wanted to tell Brennan, but hesisated as he was curious what it was so he got up, pick it up to see that it had his name on it, seem like some kind of Letter to him. Booth very curious to read it privatly to himself Booth looked out to see if Brennan was still in the kitchen, which she was. Then Booth open up the letter and started to read it, but what Booth didn't except while reading the last few sentences was to shed tears from his face, then he heard Brennan's voice say,

"Booth"

Without saying a word Booth sighed as walked towards her, putting his hands on her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. A kiss so passionate that it made Brennan drop the beer bottles crash into the floor. After the kiss both stunned in silence til Brennan asked,

"What was that for?"

"For you. and just so you I am never going to give up on you Bones, ever and I'll never give up on us." Booth told Brennan

Brennan touched by his words as she kissed Booth right with just as much love and passion, as then took Booth's hand let him to her Bedroom which   
then closed the door behind her.

Series of letters Bones Chapter 2: I am alive, a bones fanfic | FanFiction

Series of Letter part 2 Bones

Hey Bones fans Bones is back for a fourth season tonight and why celebrate by posting Booth's letter :)

"I'm Alive" Letter

Booth sitting down desk Thinking on who he should let know that the FBI was faking his death, he knew for sure that his parents and Parker needed to know the truth while starring at their pictures while writing letters to them of situation, after finishing his letters to his parents and Parker, he glance at picture of him and Brennan then Booth knew he to tell Brennan the truth. So he sighed as he got another sheet of paper and began to write the following.

Dear Bones (Temperance),

I hope you are reading this letter because you need to know that I am not dead, I am very much alive, I am sorry that you had to find out this way, but I had my strict orders to my supposed "Death " a secret to capture high risk criminal that could only come to surface after my death, anyways enough about that there is more I need to tell you, there more to this letter, you Bones you have been my partner for about 4 years now, we been though thick and thin, and life and death situations, situations that we might ending losing one another, but Bones you have that no matter what you'll never you lose me ever, I 'll always be there you watching over, and no just because it is my job to, it is because I want to. I care about you Bones, more than you ever know, And I know don't believe fabric of Fate, luck, destiny or love, but I do I believe in all of that when I first saw you at the airport, the point I am getting at Bones is that I more than just care about you, I love you, and I have been afraid to tell you because I didn't to ruin your friendship and partnership. I am telling this now because we have across the line some many times and I believe somewhere deep in you that you feel the same way. Bones, remember when I said that two people who are involve in workplace shouldn't be together because of the highest risk situations, well I was wrong for saying that because I would risk everything just show how people can break the laws of physics and that miracles can happen, You are my miracle, Bones

Sincerity your partner for life

Agent Seeley Booth.

After writing the letter Booth sealed up and took it to Dr. Sweets for him to mail to her. As the days passed Booth was declared "Dead" after taking bullet for his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, Sad by his death Brennan never got to received the letter Booth wrote to her. Then surprisingly at his "funeral" she found the truth, thousands emotions and thoughts were going through Brennan's head as she watch Booth beat up and take down suspect, once Brennan saw that Booth losing the fight she grabbed the arm of mannequin and hit the criminal suspect down to down then when Booth got up as he said,

"Thanks Bones"

Brennan rushed with anger clenched her fist and punch right in the face and stormed out the funeral.

After storming out of the funeral, Brennan rushed back into office at the Jeffersonian then as went down desk to sit and clam down, hoping to god that no come in pester about the recent events, before laying her head on her chair she notice envelope with her name on it was her desk, looking around area as wondered who could put there then she recognized the handwriting it was Booth's, at first Brennan want to tear in half in despite of Booth, but instead sighed and the open the envelope and began to read the letter. As Brennan read the contents of letter she never realize how Booth really did care for her after these years of being partners that there were never come a time to be more than that until now. As she read the last words of the letter she heard a knock, she turned to see Booth standing by the doorway as booth said,

"Hey Bones."

Brennan putting the letter away wiping her face as stood up from desk said, "Hey Bones, that is all you have to say to me."

Booth said, "I don't know what else to say"

Brennan said, "Well I have some else to say to you, Seeley Booth."

Booth said, "What"

Brennan then walked towards Booth as she pulled into a passions kissed, then between breathes Booth said,

"I am sorry Temperance"

"Seeley, I forgive you, and please call me Bones." Brennan smiled

Booth smiled and replied "As long you called me Booth"

Brennan smiled as their deal with another passionate kiss.


	5. Taking The Risk

At local bar in Washington D.C family and friends were celebrating the 36th Birthday of Special Agent Seeley Booth, after opening gifts, Dr. Temperance Brennan kilng her champange glass her to get people's attendion, as she holded up her glass she made a toast for the birthday boy. This is what she to had say to her partner.

"I propose a toast to my dear partner, Agent Seeley Booth, Antropolgists says that the Alpha male is something who is a leader, a man that shows great success in his life, but I have to say being with Booth, that Antropolgists are wrong there is more to it than that, it is man, who scarfices his own honor and glory to save the people he cares about, he is a man that is kind, and sweet underthe all that manly exterior, his a man the devoted father, and brother, and his man that devoted and true to his friends, and I am just not happy to be his partner but, I am honor and proud to be."

Then Brennan turned faced Booth looked right into his eyes and said, "Happy Birthday, Booth", Booth render speechless as he smiled at Brennan touched by her kind words, as everyone else kling their glass and yelled, "Happy Birthday, Booth!". After the toast Brennan put down her glass her grabbed Booth by the arm, she said,

"Come here."

"Bones, thanks for the speech but come on here, where are you taking me."

"Just follow me"

Brennan said as she lead to a corner of the bar. As she put him against the wall, put her right hand up against his heart, as she lean in slowly to give Booth a soft and tender kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted about five seconds when Brennan pulled back smilled, Booth sighed as he asked,

"What was that."

Brennan replied, "It was a kiss"

Booth said, "I know that bones, but ..what was it."

"It was me taking a risk that you might never take." Brennan told Booth

"I see, but why?." Booth asked

Brennan said, "Well, I kissed you for three reasons, one being it is your birthday, and I didn't know to give you."

"Second reason." Booth stated

"Secondly, I heard what you did to lose that Rico case, I knew it is was because Jared, and I am sorry I called you loser. You are not loser he is. " Brennan said,

Booth told Brennan, "Thanks, Bones, so what is the third reason."

"What?" Brennan asked

"What is the third reason?"

"Oh well, the third reason is that I care about you Booth, I care about you a lot." Brennan said

Booth sighed, "Are you trying to tell me you love me, Bones."

Brennan answered, "I don't know, I guess it all depends if you feel the same way."

Booth looked at Brother drinking his life away then he Brennan, "Can you hold that thought?"

"What?" Brennan asked

"Just hold that thought, ok I'll be right back" as he gave a quick kiss on the lips

Booth walked away as Brennan watched Booth take his little brother, Jared out front to chat. As Jared and Booth got outside Jared mention after take swig of his scotch,

"Happy Birthday, Big bro, I see that congras are in order, you and bones are made for each other."

"Thanks, Jared, but I am here to talk about me and Bones, I am here to talk about you, and your problem."

Jared not sure what Seeley was talking about, "What problem, Seeley?"

Booth mention, "You're drinking problem Jared, you need to lay off."

"What is this intervention, Seeley, don't have a problem, so stop worrying."

"Jared, listen to me okay, you have problem, this has been the fifth time you've been in a DUI and I can't save you anymore, you understand me."

Jared said, "I can't believe you, Seeley. I work too damn hard to get where I am at."

Booth mention, "All the more reason to stop."

"Stop it, I had enough I am going back inside."

Jared turned was headed back inside as Brennan was right behide him as she pleaded, "Listen, to your brother Jared, you need to stop drinking."

Jared laughed, "Great, Seeley now your girlfirend is telling what to do, listen Tempe, I don't have problem okay now, if excuse me I have a lady firend waiting for me."

Then Jared went back inside as Brennan and Booth were left alone once, Booth angry slammed his hand at the plexy glass, Brennan put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Sorry Booth."

"Me too." Booth said, "So where we did leave off."

"Uh left me with saying how much I care about you." Brennan smiled

"Right, well if I said, I more than just care about you, if I said I love you. Would you say it back." Booth said as he put his arms around her.

Brennan said, "It is not that simple Booth, love is a very complicated word."

"No isn't Bones, just look me in the eyes and tell me how you feel." Booth said

Brennan slowly look Booth eyes with Tears in her took a deep breathe and said, "I love you."

Booth said, "I love you too."

Then together they share a much love and more passionate kiss.


	6. The Night Before Christmas

Christmas eve 7pm

Jefferisonian

It was Christmas eve night, not creature was siring among the hallways of the Jefferisonian instiniue in Washington D.C. Dr. Temperance Brennan was finished typing her lastest book as she got a knock on the door, as she heard her follow partner Seeley Booth say,

"Merry Christmas, Bones."

"It is not Christmas Booth, at least not for another 5 hours."

Booth said, "I know, what you still doing here working, I thought you going to Jeffersonian Christmas party with the squints."

Brennan replied, "I was, but I suddenly I realize that I need to finish my book."

"But I thought your book wasn't due til after the new year." Booth said

"It is, I just, I am behind, " Brennan said

Booth said, "Oh" Knowing full well she far head in her deadline, as he took few sneeks of her books soon to be ending, Booth wondering either Brennan was trying to avoid the idea Christmas all together again, just Brennan's happening to left her and brother on the day. Then Booth heard the called of his Parker,

"Daddy, Daddy you are coming."

"Yeah, just give a minute son. "

Brennan said, "You'd better get going."

Booth said, "Yeah, I should but, hey if you are not that maybe you would like to join us, me and parker are going to ice skating then meeting Santa. Wanna come."

Brennan snaped, "Booth, I told you have a book to write, no time to go skating and meet a santa that sure doesn't exist."

Booth shaking his he was just trying to be nice, Brennan then regetted the snap of words "Booth I'm"

"Don't worry, Bones, no harm, no foul, I know Christmas is hard time for Bones, but I was just trying to help, but its looks to you don't need my help, So I will go good luck with the book."

Booth left, Brennan trying to stop but he was already to far, Brennan feeling more guilty she put her hands over her as she slide them off her face she looked as saw a small little girl all bright and dress in white, standing in front of her desk as she smiled and said

"Hello Brennan"

"Who are you, where did you come from."

The little girl told her, "I am Tempe, your ghost of Christmas past."

Brennan said, "Right, I bet you are, listen where did you come, where you are parents."

"Give your hand, Brennan and I will show you." Tempe said as she held out her hand.

Brennan a little heistant as she grab a hold of the little girl's hand, as they made their way out the office, they enter in to a stairwell of a home, and Brennan not sure where she was til she saw another little that looked at just her at the age of 13, then Brennan looked at Tempe and asked,

"Where are we?"

"You know excately, where you are Brennan, now looked and listen."

Brennan listen as she could heard the voices of her mother and father aruging,

Both the little and adult Brennan silently said, "Mom, and Dad,"

Then they heard dad yelled, "Sweetheart, we can't stay here."

"Why not Max, why did get us into this." her mother cried

"We no choice, listen no this hard, but we have no choice must leave tonight."

"But it is Christmas eve, what about Tempe and Russ." her mother said

Max hugged his wife, "I know, I don't want to leave them either, but they come with us, they will never get the chance at a normal life. "

Holding her husband tightly, "I know, but promise me the kids will be fine."

"I Promise."

Brennan crying as she never realize how much her parents truly love her and Russ, then Brennan asked Tempe,

"Why you showing me this."

Tempe told her, "To learn."

"What" then Brennan woke up back in her office.

Brenna she laughed, as all of it was a dream, So return typing on her computer when a woman of around her 40's came up on screen said,

"Merry Christmas Brennan, how was your Christmas past."

"What? Who are you?"

The woman said, "Oh sorry, forgot to introduce myself, I am Joy, your ghost of Christmas present"

"Ok, what is a joke or something," Brennan said

"This is no Joke at Brennan, I need to see something." Joy said

Then another screen pop up of Booth and Parker at the Ice skating rink, then Brennan said

"Booth, Parker, why you showing me this, this has nothing to do with me."

Joy told her, "I beg to differ, lets go for a more closer look, shall we."

Then a flash light filled Brennan's office as she was the ice skating watch Booth and Parker Ice skating, then Joy came out of the blue, as she said

"Now, Isn't that the cutest thing you have ever seen, I mean I just understand how can not fall in love with Booth."

Brennan told Joy, "He is my partner, we are just friends."

"Yeah, Whatever, Keep telling your that, Now listen to who they are talking about."

Brennan listen as Booth and Parker were talking,

"Dad?"

"What, Buddy?"

"Does Dr. Bones hate Christmas."

Booth said, "No, Why do say that?"

Parker told his dad, "Well, I heard you and Bones fighting about it."

"Oh, Buddy, listen you see Dr. Bones she um. She likes Christmas it is just that something sad happened to her, and it is very talk to about during this time of year." Booth told his son

Parker asked, "But I thought Christmas was about joy and love."

Booth replied, "It is buddy, it is hard to Bones to understand that."

"Oh" Parker said, not sure what his dad was talking about

"Listen, I know it is hard to understand but Bones she just need times, ok."

"Ok, You must really like Dr. Bones like a lot." Parker said

Booth smiled, "Yeah, I do, buddy"

Brennan laughed, as she thought she excatly what was going here,

"I know what you are doing, Are trying to set me up with, Booth, Well I am sorry Joy it is going to happened."

"That is not what we are trying to do Brennan."

"Then what are you doing to me."

Joy fading away, "Making you see." then joy dispeared

"See what." Brennan yelled

Then a flash of light appeared in front of Brennan that made her close her eyes, then as the light slowly faded away Brennan opened her eyes to she was a graveyard, gray skies, snowing Brennan could the cold, then she looked around as a person draped in dark black cloat and staft pointing her to furneral she saw her friends, Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Zach, Sweets, and Booth holding a distraught Parker, then Brennan asked,

"What is this."

The person is dark cloat said in old woman's voice, "This is will happened to you, If you learn Temperance."

"Learn what?"

The old woman said, " Listen, first then you'll know."

Brennan listen as she saw Booth get up from his chair as he took Parker over to Angela, Booth tracing his fingers over the coffin as he stood in front of everyone and said the following.

"I have been, a Good speaker, Brennan she always know what to say, uh um, Bones Brennan, Temperance, gosh she had so many names for sometime know what to called, so Bones was the only could think of her, um Bones she was amazing person, she was smart, intellegent, Beautiful woman. Yes, sometimes, she was a diattached, when came to people she love and care about, espeically, like me afraid to open up, but now said stand here, some part wishes could change awful Christmas day, I should have told to come with us and not stay at office working, I should have snipped at her for not coming with me and parker, maybe if we stay with her for Christmas, she would pop so many pills in her mouth " Booth breaking down along with Brennan. As she said to herself, "I killed myself, oh my god, Booth I am so sorry."

Old woman said, "He can't hear you."

Booth countied, "And I wish Brennan could tell Brennan that she wasn't just a partner nor a friend to me she was so much more than that I love her. And I wish she was for only one moment to tell her that ."

"Booth I am right here, don't you see me. Please looked at me." Brennan crying

Old woman said, "Brennan enough, as told you before, he can not see nor heard you."

"But I love him too, He needs to know that. Please let me tell him." Brennan pleaded

"Not til you learn your lesson." old woman said

Brennan said, "I have learned my lesson, I have learned Christmas is so much than presents and santa, it is about love, and bring joy to others."

Then the old woman lifted up her hood then turned into herself, and said, "I have finally learn your lesson. Now go tell Booth how you feel."

Brennan smiled "I will."

Then everything seemed to fade away as Brennan was returned back to her office then slowy open her eyes, as she saw Booth who trying to wake her up,

"Bones, are you ok."

Brennan didn't word as just smiled as jump into Booth arms giving a big hug.

Booth stunned, "Ok, um Brennan are you ok?"

"I am fine," then she let go of him, and told him "I love you" then pulled into a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Bones."

Brennan said, "No, I mean it love you, and I would love to go ice skating with you and Parker if it is ok."

"It is fine, Bones, I mean it too , I love you too."

"Good " Brennan said

Brennan gave Booth another quick peck on the lips as she grab her coat. Then arm and arm with Booth and parker to go the ice skating and meet Santa .

The end.


	7. Bones and booth spoof song

Brennan and Booth having a baby

(Spoof song )

Tune of "Raise your Glass" by pink

Verse 1

123456,

Brennan and Booth were partners

For Six long years

With Sexual tenison.

Things didn't start out right

Bitch Slaps left and right

Bicketering all through the night.

Then comes flirting

And then Bonding.

Acting like nothing happening

When something is.

Are they serious?

Chorus

Cause Brennan and Booth

Are a having a baby.

Though natural desires

or insimnation!

Who really cares!

Because Brennan and booth

are having a baby.

That bonds them forever more

Bones and Booth!

Oh! Yes it is true.

Verse 2

Bones and Murder oh hot damn

These two catch killers the best they can.

(Hoping to kick ass.)

Going undercover time to time.

Hiding what's really underethe

Where's the fun in that!

Catching killers, Solving murders

Are they serious?

Repeat Chorus

Bridge:

At the end of very case.

They eat slice of cake.

Smiling across they way

Raising their beers to say

Alternate chorus

We are having a baby

after becoming one with natural desires.

And not insmination

We are going to be a mommy and daddy

While fighting crime

We are pregnant!

It's true

Ending song!


	8. Winning You Back

*my prediction for season 10 finale  
Winning you back

Booth left his gambler's meeting he confessing his struggles and mistakes for first time in weeks he was very honest himself it was not just a mistake he made he hurt the people he loved most in the work. He walked and walked as the rain started poured on him he still walked till he stop at the place he once called home.

Booth standing in the rain overseeing his wife Temperance Brennan, his bones reading a book to their daughter Christine. He cried, he bawl he should be in should be in there with him reading the story to Christine tucking his daughter to bed kissing her good night. When then take Bones into his arms and kissing making love her to her treating her like a queen.   
But it was all a fansasty   
Brennan finished reading a bed time story to Christine asked,  
"Mommie, when is daddy coming home?"  
Brennan kissing her on the head and told her,   
"I don't know sweetie."  
"That is not exact, mommie you are always precise and exact."  
"It's complicated, sweetie, right now it is time for bed."   
Brennan picks up Christine and holds her and take her to bed tucks her in. Christine asked one more question before drifting off to sleep,  
"Mommie, can ask one more question?"  
"Of course, Christine"  
"Do you still love you daddy."  
Brennan didn't hesitate and answer,   
"I love your daddy, very much I will always will."  
"If you love so much then please for  
You, me and daddy ask him to come home?" Christine pleaded   
Brennan sighed and reply, "That is two questions, It is time for bed now, good night."  
Brennan left Christine to sleep she walked down the stairs and she heard something overshadowing the pouring rain, she heard screaming of man coming from outside with the look worry in her face she rushed out the door to see Booth in the rain crying and screaming on his knees as he was begging; praying to God out loud to the heavens for everyone to hear.   
"Please God, forgive me for I have sin, I took the life you gave me for granted it I have succumbed to temptation of gambling and now I am here alone without my family. I don't expect for them to forget the wrongs in my life but I want to fight for my wife, my daughter and a newborn on the way. Please let bones give me the chance to show I will do whatever it takes to be back in there good graces again."

Brennan rushes outside towards Booth screaming his name.  
"Booth!"  
Thinking it was a mirage or that he was hearing things he didn't respond to her screaming,  
Brennan kept screaming running toward him she didn't the log which she tripped fell on her stomach for which made her water broke. And start having contractions.   
Brennan called for Booth,   
"Booth, help me the baby it is coming help me!"  
Her screaming snapping Booth back into reality as he saw his wife on the ground screaming he runs toward her picks her up and takes her inside the house. Her contractions are now five minutes apart booth laid her on the floor got blankets and pillows and covered her up and told her,   
"Okay bones, we this together once more lets do this again."   
Christine came down stairs the second she heard her daddy's voice   
"Daddy! Daddy!"  
Booth screamed, "Sweetie, go back up stairs and call 911 okay, don't hang up on them till ambulance come mommie tell 911 mommie fell on a log and she having the baby."  
Christine wasted no time rushed to her mommie's room and called 911 right away. Back downstairs Booth ensure Brennan was going to be fine and the baby was going to be fine just stay awake and get ready to push when told,  
Brennan between breathes she said,   
"Booth, I heard your prayer to your imaginary friend, God."  
"Really, Bones, you want to argue about religion now, God is not imaginary he exists. He is here right helping us bring this baby into this world. "  
"Booth, I forgive you, I love you and I want you to come back home." She screamed and push out the baby, then Brennan smiles to her their baby crying their baby boy   
"it is a boy" Brennan says lightly and she closes her eyes, Booth is overjoyed squeals   
"It's boy, bones."  
He smiles turn to looks of concern to his wife with her eyes close he calls her   
"Bones."  
No response, then the EMTs rush inside the house he tell she gave brith but pass out one EMT check her pulse he looked at Booth and his EMT partner,  
"There is a pulse but it is weak. We need to move and get her to the hospital now."  
They put her on oxygen and onto the ambulance, the EMT partner asked,   
"I need to take the baby sir, you can't leave you daughter alone. I will take care of your son when you find someone to sit for your daughter."  
"Thank you," Booth said and then asked, "What is your name?"  
"Ashley and my partner name is Doug."  
"Please save my wife, I can't lose her."  
"Doug is great EMT, I swear we both do the best we can after all is our job."  
Ashley walked away with baby boy booth, he wasted no time calling Angela and Hodgins to look after Christine so he can get to Hostipal and be with his Bones.

24 hours later  
After Brennan gave birth she slipped into coma she has been in coma for 24 hours. During the coma, Brennan was dreaming about the future. Booth and her celebrating their golden anniversary, with their children and grandchild, singing hot blooded it was so funny Brennan woke up from her coma laughing Booth rushed to her beside and asked   
"Bones, what is so funny?"  
Brennan said "We are, old dancing and singing Hot blooded it is so funny. How is our baby boy?"  
He kisses her forehead, "He is fine. Just fine."  
"And Christine?"  
"With Hodgins and Angela."  
"Good, you are a great father, Booth. And husband."  
"No, I am not I put my family in danger. I am sorry, you were right I didn't just make an mistake I made a regret and I will take the rest of my fighting for you and our family."  
Brennan strokes Booth cheek from where is his tears were shed and said,   
"I love you, welcome home"  
"I love you too, I am glad to be home, would like to go see our song and give him a name."  
Brennan shook her head yes and they walked to together to the hospital nursery they looked to find their son sleeping soundly.   
They smiled, and Brennan,   
"We should name him after sweets."  
"I loved Sweets, But Bones, I am not going to name son Sweets."  
Brennan thought, "How about Lance then."  
"Sounds good, how about Lance Vincent Booth."  
"Sounds perfect." Brennan smirked kissed her and watch their Lance Vincent Booth sleep.

The end


End file.
